


Songs from China

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [31]
Category: The Spy Next Door (2010)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Nora can't sleep. She misses Bob.
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 1
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Songs from China

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from comfortember that I used was from the alternate list: Music
> 
> Set just before the end of the movie.

She misses the Chinese lullaby that Bob sang to her, and she can’t sleep without it. “Mom!” Nora calls. “Mom! I need Bob to sing me the China song, so I can go to sleep.”

“No you don’t, honey,” her mom says, but she doesn’t know.

“Yes, I do, mommy,” Nora says. She crosses her arms over her chest. The truth is that she’s gotten used to the soothing sound of Bob singing her to sleep, and she misses him. 

“Sweetie, I know that you miss Bob, but --”

“But I want him to sing me to sleep,” Nora says. “Please...” her lower lip trembles, and she is on the verge of tears, because she’s tired and she misses Bob, and her mommy does not understand at all.

“Okay,” Gillian (Ferren is always calling their mom, Gillian) says. “I’ll call Bob, but just this once, okay?”

Nora nods, and waits while her mommy talks to Bob. She doesn’t pay attention to the words that are being said, but when the phone is passed over to her, she snuggles her teddy bear, and tucks the phone next to her ear. Bob’s voice washes over her, and though she does not understand the words at all, because they’re from China, the sound of Bob’s voice helps her fall asleep, and she dreams of being a cyborg princess in China where there are dragons and pretty fairies, and where Bob is her daddy, and her mom is happy, and a princess like she is.


End file.
